A Promise Through Time
by smileplease91
Summary: Chronicles Stahl and MU Braelyn (renamed since I don't like the name Robin) during their journeys with the Shepherds. I'm not too keen on summaries...
1. His Vow

He laid on his back on a cot while she examined the wound on his torso. Not a word was spoken for some time, which made him wonder if she was upset with his actions. After some time, she exhaled deeply, stood up, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. So, she was upset. The tension in the air could not have been cut with the sharpest of all blades at this moment as she wiped some of the blood away. He did not complain of the wound, despite the agonizing pain and the copious amounts of blood that seeped from it. Eyes on her, she looked out the tent and called out to Lissa and Maribelle, which caused guilt to immediately pour over him. Lissa and Maribelle were godsends to the Shepherds, and no doubt more than likely on the verge of exhaustion due to everyone's needs to be healed. When she turned back around to look at him, he looked away from her to his set of armor that was on the ground beside him.

"…Sorry," he spoke sheepishly.

"Whatever for?" she asked, confused.

"For this. I should have been more careful," he replied. "But, I'm glad you weren't hurt as well, Braelyn."

Braelyn shook her head, her brown eyes full of concern. "This wasn't your fault, Stahl. It was mine. I was careless and left my backside open." She sat down beside him on the cot. "Thank you for protecting me."

In the previous battle, a Pegasus Knight had tried to harm her while she fended herself against an enemy. Stahl saw this and hurried to her, but was unable to prepare for the attack and received a blow from the spear that was so forceful, he was knocked off his horse. When he awoke, he was in the tent and on the cot to see Braelyn removing his armor. Embarrassed both by this and the fact that he had been a burden to the Shepherds, he felt as if he owed them all an apology. Braelyn did not feel so well, either. Due to her carelessness, Stahl received a dangerous injury. That was how he was, though- always protecting and helping everyone. It had not even been a week since he helped her with Chrom's gift. Stahl opened his mouth to speak just as Maribelle entered the tent and began to administer healing magic to Stahl's wound. Braelyn quietly watched, hoping and praying to the gods that he would be all right.

Since the moment they had met, their friendship blossomed quickly, and in battle they were always side-by-side. He was honest, friendly, and everyone saw him as "average", but to her, he was everything but that. No, to her, he was attractive, humorous, warm, and overall simply amazing. She often wondered how he had not found someone to wed yet. Several Shepherds had married already: Lissa and Donnel, Lon'qu and Cherche, Virion and Maribelle, Ricken and Nowi, Gaius and Panne, Chrom and Sully, Frederick and Sumia were the ones who had already found wedded bliss. Stahl knew that no one would find him interesting or above "average" enough to want to marry him, but he was clueless as to why no one had asked Braelyn.

Maribelle did the best she could, but the wound would have to finish healing on its own. She bandaged Stahl's torso and instructed him to get some rest, even if that meant staying out of the next battle. Braelyn agreed that she would keep an eye on him, but by the next morning, he was up and ready to go. Braelyn had learned from Stahl how to read people, and she could read that nothing would keep him from performing his duty. When the time for battle arrived, he fought just as valiantly and brilliantly like always with her by his side. Once the battle was over, an exhausted Stahl sat down on the ground. Braelyn knew that he was not well enough to have fought, and due to this he was spent. She helped him back to camp and helped change him bandages. Seeing Stahl's torso made her blush. He was muscular, especially within his back, and he was lean. When she had finished with his bandages, she went and got some food for the two of them; however, when she returned to the tent, she was surprised to see that he was on his cot asleep. Quietly, she walked over and softly placed a hand on his cheek before walking out of the tent to speak to Chrom.

A couple of weeks passed by, and sure enough, Stahl was almost fully recovered. There would be a scar on his torso, but who did not have scars from war these days? During those passing weeks, Braelyn and Stahl spent much time together, mainly due to her fear that he would overdo it and cause his body more harm. Not that they were complaining, that is; they thoroughly enjoyed each other's company, and often found that smiles were constantly on their faces. Battles and time pressed on, and the two discovered that they did not want to be apart from each other for long.

So, he did it. While passing through a town, Stahl purchased a ring. It was silver, with two smaller amethysts on the side and a bigger amethyst in the middle. He knew that she loved amethysts, and hoped that not only would she say yes, but would love the ring as well. But, why would she say yes to him? He was plain, ordinary, and just overall nothing special. Not like the rest of the Shepherds, anyway. Gods knew that she deserved much better, and yet… he had to try. When they came to a stop to make camp, he found her studying on battle tactics. He smiled to himself. Of course. Nervously, he walked up to her and asked her to marry him. A smile spread across her face, giving him the answer.

Two days later, they were wed. It was simple, with just the members of the Shepherds as witnesses. Kellam stood by Stahl's side while Olivia stood by Braelyn's. Their cheeks reddened as they kissed in from of everyone, who cheered for their union.

That night, they pitched their tent a little farther away from the camp. During times such as these, they did not get the luxury of participating in a honeymoon. No, the honeymoon would have to wait until the war was over and their battles all won. Despite this, however, they were just happy to have the chance to consummate their marriage. Stahl started a campfire while Braelyn found some more firewood close by. When the fire caught up, Stahl went inside the tent and removed his armor to where he was down in a muscle shirt and relaxation pants. Braelyn waited outside while he did this, still with the embarrassment as young lovers. She had already changed into her relaxation wear, which was a simple short dress-like garment she wore under her robes. Stahl's horse was back at the main camp, tied up with the rest of the horses. In a moment, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Stahl with an anxious smile on his face, which made her smile back at him. Lacing his fingers through hers, he gently pulled her into the tent, and she closed the flap behind them. For a moment, nothing was said, and the awkwardness was nearly more than they could bear. Finally, Stahl spoke up.

"…This almost doesn't seem real, does it?"

Braelyn smiled. "Almost."

Stahl gave her hand a small squeeze. "I know… I'm not much to be proud of, but I'll do my best to be worthy of you."

This statement made her raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Worthy of me? Whatever do you mean, Stahl?"

Stahl's cheeks turned crimson as he looked away from her gaze. "Well, everyone knows I'm just… you know…"

"No, I don't," she said.

"I'm just plain. Everything about me is average. You're so amazing at everything… You're absolutely beautiful, and next to me-"

All of a sudden, she cut him off by standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him. She pulled away and locked her eyes onto his. "That's nonsense, Stahl. All of it. You are the amazing one, and you are very handsome. I'm proud to call you my husband, and I love you dearly." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "So, please… don't think yourself that way."

Stahl reached up and took the hand that was on his cheek into his own. He leaned down and placed his forehead on hers. "Thank-you, Braelyn."

He kissed her longingly, passionately. The kiss deepened and intensified, and soon, Stahl found his wife to be removing his shirt. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back, and he gently laced his fingers through it, stunned to feel how soft and silky it was. Softly, he lowered his hands and gathered the bottom of her dress into them; at this cue, she raised her arms and permitted him to lift the dress over her head. It was the first time he had ever seen her this way, and despite his cheeks reddening, he was amazed at her beauty. He felt her fiddling with his pants, and before he knew it, they had been slid down around his ankles. With this, he leaned forward and resumed kissing her. He stepped out of his pants and moved them closer to the cot (not exactly the most comfortable place, but it would have to do), where he gently laid her down and placed himself over top her. For a brief moment, he stopped kissing her and looked at her face. Her eyes held innocence, beauty, love, and passion- they drove him wild, but transfixed him as well. He could not help but smile warmly at her, and to her, nothing else mattered. Nothing about him was average; his body, so conditioned due to Frederick's training regiment and the countless battles, his features… At the same time, both reached to the other's face and whispered, "I love you." They resumed their act of love and passion for one another. He hated hurting her, but it lasted only a moment; naturally, he apologized to her, but she simply shook her head and smiled at him. With each movement, sigh, moan, and names that were called, their love was exchanged. That night belonged to them. Nothing else mattered- not the Risen, not the war… Nothing.

The next morning, when Stahl opened his eyes, he was greeted with the vision of his wife sleeping soundly on his chest. It was a small blessing to have, on this field of war. He waited just a little longer before he woke her up with a kiss on her forehead. With this, she awoke and smiled sleepily at him. They both still had not dressed, and neither did they want the other to do so. A mental note was logged away in her mind that if anyone were to ever call him "average" again, that she would give them a stern talking to. As he sat up, her eyes directed themselves upon his back, and the sight of it made her blush. Long, deep marks were all over his back, and some had even bled slightly. She felt a little guilty, but she decided it was his fault since he was so beyond average in making love. Without a word, she sat up as well and latched her arms around him as she laid her head on his shoulder. It was a wordless morning as they readied themselves and returned to the rest of the camp. On the way there, however, Stahl stopped and gently grabbed Braelyn's wrist, which stopped her as well.

"Yes, Stahl?" she asked him as she locked her eyes onto his.

"…I want to thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"Everything. For loving me, when no one else would. For finding me to be more than just the 'average' man," he answered. He smiled at her. "Thank you."

Braelyn smiled back at him. "I can say the same for you, you know. I mean, trusting me couldn't have been easy. Let's be honest, I'm shady as they come. No memory, just materialize out of nowhere… Yet, you were so willing to become my friend. So, thank you."

Stahl moved his hand from her wrist to her hand and wrapped it around hers. "I'll take care of you, Braelyn. I promise."

Unable to say anything back, Braelyn simply smiled. They then returned to the rest of the camp, where their life as Shepherds continued. Time pressed on, and despite the hardships of war, there were many times of laughter and merriment with the Shepherds. Everyone was so close and became like family.

Then, Emmeryn passed away… Everyone was in shock and heartache as they trudged on in the heat of battle and defeated the enemy. Once it all was over was the time for grief, and everyone tried to be there for Chrom and Lissa, who had lost their sister. Donnel and Sully did the best they could to give comfort to their spouses, but there was only so much that could be done. Stahl, saddened himself, hid his feelings to be there for his wife; she had Emmeryn had become such close friends in short time, and it pained her ever so when she had passed. Braelyn felt as if she had failed everyone in her role as the tactician, and that because of her, Emmeryn had lost her life. Little by little, Stahl helped her overcome her grief and guilt. When they fought, they fought for Emmeryn, and found peace… for a time.


	2. Family

Two years passed in the blink of an eye. There were many changes within the Shepherds, especially with the birth of Chrom and Sully's daughter, Lucina. More members had married: Henry and Olivia, Miriel and Kellam, Tharja and Gregor, Cordelia and Libra had been the ones to find happiness and love. Vaike married a woman he had known his entire life living in the slums. Yet, even with the happiness, a new threat loomed in the horizons, and again, the Shepherds were called upon. In order to go with her husband, Sully entrusted Lucina in the care of a wet nurse until their return.

Life had been blissful for Stahl and Braelyn. They had bought a small house within the capital, and while it was just the two of them, they were visited often by their friends in the Shepherds. Stahl continued to guard alongside Frederick, and Braelyn still gave Chrom advice as his friend and tactician. When they had to pick their weapons back up, they chose to have their neighbors keep a watch over their house and belongings while they were gone. Returning to their life in the Shepherds seemed almost natural for them. Their love for each other was still as strong as ever, and while they did have their small arguments, they always made sure to work issues out and to spend time together as husband and wife. Intimacy was never a concern, and it was still as passionate as their wedding night.

All new territory was discovered by the small army. Some who had never seen the ocean before found themselves sailing on it to a novel area. New enemies were fought, the Risen growing ever stronger; but, so were the Shepherds. Despite all the changes that the Shepherds had encountered, nothing prepared them for what was to come…Marth was not who the Shepherds thought he was. In fact, he was a _she _who went by the name Lucina, and bore the Crest in her eye. She had come from the dark, hell-bound future in order to prevent a terrible disaster from ever occurring in the present. Chrom and Sully took the news rather well, but there was more to it than what was revealed. Soon, more and more offspring began to turn up, and it was certainly strange for everyone in the Shepherds to see their future children right before their very eyes. Some had not yet been discovered, such as Stahl and Braelyn's child. They began to wonder if they would have one, and if so, what would the child be like? So many questions filled their minds as they journeyed from one place to another.

While traveling one day, they came across news of the fabled Naga's Tear and its location. Curiosity struck; Naga's Tear had unique powers, so naturally, Chrom was interested in finding it. Of course, they knew it could just have simply been what it was: a fable. Regardless, they went and were not surprised to see the place ridden with Risen. Prepared to fight, Braelyn glanced around the area in effort to spot any tactical advances and opportunities- that was when she saw a young man standing amidst the Risen. He seemed startled and confused; however, a sword was held in his hand, and he was ready to fight. Braelyn allowed Stahl to side with Donnel during this fight. Stahl had somehow managed to become Donnel's mentor, and he had been teaching him how to fight and what made him a "man". When she reached the young man's side, he gazed upon her with even more confusion and seemed to be bewildered.

"Mother?"

What had he called her? The word seemed so strange to her ears, and it must have been apparent to the lad before her, who simply laughed at her stunned appearance. He swore to explain himself once the battle was won, and during the battle, she was even more amazed at how well he fought. Once the battle was over and Naga's Tear received, the young man stood before Braelyn, a wide smile on his face.

"Mother!"

"…I'm sorry? I don't think we've met," Braelyn cautiously spoke.

"What? You're joking, right? It's me! Morgan! Your reason for living and all that!" he laughed. "I can't believe how young you look, Mother! The light must be doing something. You look ten years younger, at least!"

With that said, Braelyn understood now. Morgan had come from the future with Lucina and the others. She explained this to him, which confused him immediately.

"What are you talking about? That's nonsense."

"But, don't you see? How else would you have come here?" Braelyn questioned, carefully and gently so as not to scare him. He thought for a moment, then cried out and held his head. This concerned Braelyn, who put a hand on his shoulder. "You all right?"

"M-my head… hurts…" he winced. "I don't remember…"

So. He was just like her. Memory had been lost to him as well. In order to shed light on the situation, she explained the situation with kindliness and tenderness. After a few moments, Morgan began to understand, and soon made sense out of it and accepted it with grace and optimism. He embraced his mother, knowing full-well that in his time, she had passed away; he remembered missing her greatly, and to finally embrace her again seemed so unreal. Braelyn then decided to take Morgan to Stahl in effort to introduce father and son, but she would wait once they returned to camp. Later, as Stahl made sure his horse was well taken care of, he saw Braelyn and their newest member of the Shepherds had come to him. Morgan appeared to be a little timid, so Braelyn chose to speak up for him.

"Stahl, what I'm about to tell you may surprise you somewhat," she began, "but, this is our son from the future." She gave Morgan a gentle push toward him. "Morgan, this is your father."

The two locked eyes, and for some time, nothing was said. Stahl's breath felt as if it had become steel in his lungs. So, this was their child- proof that they would indeed have at least one. It was so odd seeing their son already so grown since they had not even conceived one yet. He wondered how he could be a father to one already mature, and if he would even accept him as a fatherly-figure. Knowledge of the Shepherd's fate in the future was already known, and Stahl knew that he was not the "same" father Morgan had known, and that the child had already seen more than enough anguish and bloodshed than anyone should ever have to see. Yet, here he stood in front of him, a smile of apprehension and heartache on his face. The thought then entered Stahl's mind that Morgan definitely favored his mother, but had his eyes.

A smile spread across Stahl's face. "It's wonderful to meet you, Morgan."

What happened next stunned both Braelyn and Stahl. Morgan's eyes filled with tears, and he took a step away from Stahl. "…I'm sorry."

Stahl shook his head. "For what?"

The tears now flowed down Morgan's cheeks. "…I don't… remember you..." He sniffled. "Nothing… Why?.."

Stahl's body felt as if it had been knocked off his horse. Braelyn saw the look of shock on her husband's face. Morgan could not remember his own father, but could his mother. He could remember everyone else in the camp, but not him. Had he died before Morgan had even been born, or perhaps was too young to recall him? Despite all the thoughts coursing through his head, he reached out and took his weeping son into his arms.

"It's all right, Morgan. Even if you can't remember me now, we'll get those memories back together. Okay?" Stahl softly spoke in effort to calm his son.

From that point on, Stahl and Braelyn did the best they could to be the parents Morgan had lost. Braelyn taught him the way to be a good tactician, while Stahl tried to help him get his memories back of his father. Sadly, however, Morgan would never fully recover his memories of Stahl, save for bits and pieces of small moments they shared. Yet, this did not stop them from making new memories of their own. Many moments were shared between the three; moments of laughter, happiness… things that Morgan had missed for a long time and that Braelyn and Stahl had wanted for several months.

Donnel had managed to become quite the soldier under Stahl's training, and others were curious as to what kind of training Stahl had given him. Donnel convinced them that it was nothing special, but the Shepherd's interests were peaked. Even Morgan, who had only watched his father fight on his horse's back, was interested in finding out Stahl's true strength. But, despite their pleadings to get Stahl to give them their answers, he remained quiet and simply smiled.

That is, until one day when they were passing by a town being ransacked by bandits. Stahl had been the first to see what the bandits were doing and went into the town to help. What surprised the Shepherds was that he jumped off his horse and began to fight on his own. Just as everyone else got there, the leader commanded all the bandits to stop fighting and walked up to Stahl.

"You fight well," the leader spoke. "Tell me, who taught you?"

"Frederick, of the Shepherds and bodyguard of the Royal Family," Stahl replied honestly. Frederick took a step forward, concerned for his pupil. The leader of the bandits nodded.

"His name is known far and wide."

Stahl shook his head. "You seem to be a sensible man. Why are you a bandit, and why is it that you and your people are raiding this village? I see that no one is harmed, so what is it exactly that you are doing?"

The leader crossed his arms. "It is not unknown that times are hard, with all the Risen and war that is occurring among the lands. We resorted to this kind of life just in order to survive."

"You resorted to this?" Chrom spoke up. "You could have made a militia or joined us to fight against the Risen and our enemies."

"Not everyone is as strong as you," the leader rebutted. "But, it does seem you have many on your side that are willing to fight for your beliefs. That speaks well of you."

Stahl took a step toward the leader. "Please, be reasonable. Leave this town alone, and do something better than this. Do as Chrom said. In doing this, you are doing the exact same thing as the Grimleal are doing, and that is utilizing your power to get what it is you want."

Braelyn and Morgan stared at Stahl, amazed at his strength as they tried to push their way up to the front of the group. He had always been so timid, but now, he seemed so strong and confident. At the same time, however, they feared for his safety. The leader glanced at his men then directed his attention back to Stahl.

"I will do so, but there is a… stipulation," he said. "One must defeat me in combat. No weapons. No armor. If I am defeated, we will change our ways."

"I'll do it," Stahl spoke up without a moment's hesitation. Chrom had to hold Frederick back at this, and Braelyn felt herself get weak-kneed. Morgan grabbed onto her hand and kept pulling her up with him. Stahl walked to Frederick and Chrom and began to remove his armor. Frederick whispered something to him, but no one heard it as he took his pupil's armor into his hands. Chrom took Stahl's sword and held it firmly in his hands as Stahl turned and faced the leader. "First, what is your name?" Stahl inquired.

"I am Wren, leader of the White Wolves," he replied while he got into stance. Stahl readied himself. With all eyes on them, all was quiet for a brief moment. Braelyn and Morgan had managed to push their way to the front of the group just as Wren made his first move, which was a simple lunge. Swiftly, Stahl moved to the side as Wren threw a punch at him. Blocking with his forearm, Stahl used his other arm to deliver a blow to the leader's face that made him reel back. At this point, the fight was fast and amazing to watch. Almost every blow Wren threw at Stahl was blocked, dodged, or retaliated back at him. Only a minimum number of hits had hit Stahl, who took them as if they were nothing. Stahl had yet to really make any moves other than the first punch at his opponent, but when he saw the opening, he took it. One punch landed on Wren's jaw, and another on his throat. Unable to breathe, he stumbled back, but that was when Stahl made his move. In a swift movement, he lunged at his adversary and landed a successful and deliberate series of punches on Wren's torso, chest, and face. Once the bandit leader's body hit the ground, it remained there until a couple of bandits ran to him to certify that he was all right. They helped their leader to his feet while the townspeople erupted in cheers. Stahl stood upright, out of his stance, and walked up to Wren and held out a hand.

"You made your vow," he spoke, "now, uphold it."

Wren stared at Stahl's hand for a moment, then smirked and shook it. "You shame me, young man." He then looked behind Stahl to see Braelyn and Morgan with wide smiles and eyes full of relief and pride. "Is that your family?"

Stahl looked back at them and smiled. "My wife and son, yes."

"Are you old enough to have a son that grown?"

Stahl laughed quietly, "It's… complicated."

"I see. Take care of them."

Stahl nodded. "That was my promise I made her on our wedding night."

Wren made a light chuckle then glanced at his people. "Return everything we took from this town. From here on, we're a militia to protect, not to destroy."

While the bandits began to do as commanded, Stahl returned to Frederick and Chrom to acquire his armor and sword again; he was greeted with cheers and pats on his back. Braelyn ran up and kissed him, and Morgan threw his arms around his father. Cheeks reddened (and one blackened eye and busted lip), Stahl simply smiled at his fellow soldiers. When they made camp, everyone asked how he had managed to defeat Wren so quickly and effortlessly, and how the blows seemed to do little to him. Sully and Stahl glanced at Frederick, whom chuckled quietly.

"When you have Frederick for a teacher, you learn how to handle yourself promptly," Sully replied for Stahl. "Otherwise, your ass is beat."

That night, in their tent, Braelyn attended to Stahl's busted knuckles he had received in the fight with Wren. In their relaxation clothes, the two talked about how things had changed so quickly. Then, she asked him why he was so active in rescuing the town from the bandits. His answer was simple: because it was the right thing to do. Immediately, she could not stop herself from kissing him, and soon, the two were making love. He was tender with her still, never wanting to hurt her even though she could clearly hold her own. Her hands in his, lips locked, and united as one, their love was expressed once more throughout the night.

The rising sun waking her the next day, Braelyn looked to her right to see her husband's sleeping face. Even with the bruises and cut lip he had received the day before, he was still as handsome as ever. She leaned over and gently kissed his lips, waking him. They readied themselves for the day. Just as they walked out their tent, Nah- daughter of Nowi and Ricken- ran up to them, a worried look on her face.

Morgan was missing.


	3. Selflessness

Morgan sat on a chair in front of Stahl and Braelyn, whom had stern and irritated looks on their faces. Morgan's body was riddled with bruises, scrapes, and his clothes were dirty and torn in various places. In his hands, he held a flower that had somehow managed to come out unscathed. For nearly two days, he had been missing, and the Shepherds had stopped traveling just so that he could be found. He had gotten lost, but one way or another was able to find his way back to the camp. Braelyn had tears in her eyes; she had been so worried about her son, and was relieved to see that he was all right. She knew Stahl was relieved, too, but he was also frustrated. Morgan was anxious, but wanted nothing more than to give the flower to whomever he had fetched it for.

"You should have told us, Morgan," Stahl chastised. "Your mother and I were worried sick. What if something had happened to you up on those mountains? What if you had fallen and gotten hurt? Then what?"

"I-"

"You didn't think about that, did you? Morgan, this was… how could you have worried us so?" Stahl interrupted, disappointment in his tone.

Tears stung Morgan's eyes as he stared down at the flower. He was so filled with grief that he could not look his parents in the face. "Mom, Dad… I'm sorry…"

Stahl exhaled and eased his tension. Braelyn kneeled down beside her son and pet his hair. "Just don't make a habit of this, okay?" Morgan nodded. "Now, stop by and have Maribelle or Lissa take a look at your wounds."

Morgan stood up and walked out of the tent. Stahl sighed as he sat down on the chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Braelyn rose up and stood behind him; she began to massage his shoulders, a faint smile on her face. Despite their son coming to them already grown, they had done well in learning to be parents to him. It was strange having to fuss at him, and even stranger to hear and see Stahl upset. He still had his wounds he had received from fighting Wren a few days back, but they were starting to heal.

"It feels so… bizarre to be chastising my future son. I feel like an old man already," he spoke. The statement made his wife laugh a little. "I can't believe he did something so reckless, though. For someone so intelligent, he made such an irrational choice."

Braelyn made a slight giggle. "It only makes sense, you know. I mean, you sometimes act irrationally to protect me. People do crazy things when they're in love."

At this statement, Stahl's eyes opened wide. He looked back at his wife to see a smile on her face. Just seeing a smile on her face and realizing that his son was in love made Stahl smile as well. He reached up and softly wrapped his hands around Braelyn's hands.

"Let's do a little spying, shall we?" he joked. Braelyn laughed, and the two exited the tent and snuck around the camp until they found Morgan. He walked up to Nah, who was sitting on the ground, eyes closed in prayer. Patiently, he waited until she was done and had opened her eyes. He sat down beside her and handed her the flower, to which she gasped and put a hand up to her mouth in shock. A smile spread across Morgan's face as she slowly reached out and took hold of the flower.

"Morgan, where did you find this?"

"Oh, you know. Just walking along the road and wouldn't you know? There it was."

Nah locked her eyes onto Morgan's eyes and was silent a moment, as if she were reading his thoughts. She shook her head then smiled back at him. "Thank you so much, Morgan. I mean it. No one has ever done something like this for me. Naga will be pleased!"

So, Naga had asked for the flower. It made sense to Stahl and Braelyn now as to why Morgan had risked his life for the flower; he had not wanted Nah to be in the face of danger. Braelyn laughed to herself; he was just like his father. Morgan made a light chuckle. "No thanks needed. Well, I'd better get going. See you later, Nah!"

Morgan walked away, and Nah kept a smile on her face… until he was no longer in sight. Sadness filled her eyes as she looked down at the flower in her hands. This confused Braelyn and Stahl; she had been so happy.

"…Morgan, you fool… I saw all those scrapes and bruises…" they heard her quietly say. So, she knew the truth, despite Morgan keeping it from her.

A couple days and battles passed by. One night, after battling some Risen, Morgan asked to speak to Braelyn and Stahl about an important matter. Before he could even say what it was, they knew, for they had felt it before themselves. Their son was in love with Nah and wanted to marry her. Uncertain on what to do, he asked for advice, to which they told him to just be himself, and that he should talk to Ricken and Nowi. They knew that Nah loved him as well, and were happy that their son had found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The following day, Morgan spoke to Ricken and Nowi privately while Nah was out with her friends sparring. Ricken and Nowi also knew the love the two shared, and gave Morgan their blessing. In no time spared, Morgan purchased Nah a ring and proposed to her the next day. The wedding was simple, with only the Shepherds around. That night, Morgan and Nah pitched their tent farther away from the camp so that they could consummate their marriage. The other "children" had found love as well, and despite all the horrors and bloodshed of the war, life was still beautiful to them.

Time pressed on just as it always does, and more battles were had. There was another shocking revelation to hit the Shepherds, more so Braelyn than anyone: Validar was her father, and his hierophant was identical to her in every way, including name. This caused worry to Braelyn; what if his hierophant would try to harm Stahl or Morgan by posing as her? They could not possibly spot the difference in time… could they? When she chose to talk about the situation to them, they simply smiled and told her not to be concerned.

"We can easily tell it's not you, Mom," Morgan said.

"That's right. Her… aura, I suppose… doesn't feel anything like yours. We'll be fine," Stahl smiled.

Soon after, Say'ri came into the group in efforts to stop and save her brother, but only one of those wishes was granted, and it was not the latter. Nonetheless, she gathered herself and helped the Shepherds with their battles. Together, the Shepherds took down Walhart and were ready to face Validar in order to stop Grima from being resurrected and the future the children retreated from from ever happening. Yet, before the battle, Lucina pulled Braelyn aside and asked to talk privately with her outside the camp. Unsure on what was troubling her, Braelyn followed her and waited patiently until Lucina spoke. The wind blew softly, and the rising sun gave the valley a surreal red glow. Dew still lingered on the grass, and there was a slight chill in the air. In a nervous habit, Lucina fumbled with her wedding ring; she had married Gerome. Finally, she looked up and locked her eyes onto Braelyn's eyes.

"In the future, the one who killed Father… was you," Lucina revealed.

It felt as if Braelyn's body had been jerked violently, and it was all she could do to remain upright. All her breath had steeled in her lungs, and her eyes were wide in shock. She could never… She and Chrom were close allies and friends. How and why would she ever raise a hand against the man was beyond her wildest dreams. Lucina took a step toward her, her hand on the Parallel Falchion. When Braelyn finally came to her senses, she saw the sword pointed at her, inches away from her face. Lucina's eyes looked upon her with so many emotions, and Braelyn felt for the poor girl.

"I can't let that happen. If we go fight Validar, you will kill Father." She shook, which made the sword unsteady in her hand. "Don't you see? This is the only way…"

Braelyn's heart raced in her chest. Death is not something that is so readily faced, and the fact that Lucina was the one in front of her, ready to deliver the blow seemed so… unreal. She wanted to live… She wanted to continue as a family with the two men she loved more than anything in the world. And if she refused to permit Lucina to take her life, the disastrous future the children had fled from would occur, and everyone would die. Lucina's sword shook, and she no longer looked at Braelyn; instead, she looked at her wedding band. All at once, she felt her sword steady, and when she looked up, she was astonished to see that Braelyn had taken hold of the blade in order to stabilize it. A smile was on her face.

"It's okay," she warmly spoke. "I understand. I only want what is best for everyone." She glanced at her wedding band this time… and smiled sadly. With a newfound resolve, she looked up at Lucina, her eyes full of determination. "I'm ready."

Tears rolled down Lucina's cheeks. She raised the sword…

"Lucina, stop!" they heard Chrom cry out. He ran up and grabbed the sword. "This is not the answer!"

The tears flowed harder from her eyes. "Then what?! What can we do?!"

"Believe in Braelyn. She will think of something, just like she always does," Chrom softly spoke. He looked at Braelyn. "Right?"

When the time came, the only thing she was able to do was weaken her magic against Chrom. She still wounded him, but he survived, which was a miracle all within itself. The fact that she managed to push Validar out of her mind just enough to spare Chrom amazed her. In a rush of undeniable fury, she took Validar's life… and instantly felt free. Yet, despite all their efforts, her "double" still summoned Grima to unleash havoc upon the world. Frozen by the knowledge that she had failed, Braelyn collapsed to her knees. She could feel and hear nothing as she sat there, catatonic. The castle they were in was falling apart due to the power of Grima, and she wanted nothing more than to be taken down along with it.

"…go…" she heard. "We… go…!" She felt hands cup gently on her face. "Brae… wake… me!" Finally, she came back to her senses to see Stahl's face in front of hers, and for once, she saw utter fear in his eyes. "Braelyn, wake up! Please!" She blinked and twitched slightly. "Braelyn, we have to go! Now!" He wrapped his hand around one of hers and pulled her up on her feet, and they took off to join the rest of the Shepherds outside the falling castle.

Once back at the camp, heartbroken and devastated, she apologized to everyone for her failure… to Chrom, for still being unable to prevent herself from harming him… and to Stahl, for worrying him so. All seemed lost and hope was gone. That is, until Tiki informed them about the Fire Emblem and its purpose. With a newfound resolve, they trekked until the rest of the gems were found. Naga revealed herself to the Shepherds and told them that Grima could be stopped, but a choice had to be made… Either Chrom deliver the final blow to Grima, who would return again, or Braelyn do the deed at the cost of her life for the beast to never return. There was a very small chance of her surviving the ordeal since she and Grima were one. That night, at camp, Stahl noticed that Braelyn was nowhere to be seen. This worried him, but he knew that she would return whenever she was ready. He prepared for bed and was down to his slacks when he heard the flap to his tent open. Without needing to turn, he knew it was his wife. The air between them felt heavy, and for a moment, neither of them spoke. Stahl looked at his set of armor that lay on the ground to see Braelyn's reflection on it.

"Stahl…" she whispered. That was all he needed. He had his answer. A small sigh escaped his lips as he placed his hands on his hips.

"You don't have to worry about telling me, Braelyn. I knew what you were going to do the moment Naga mentioned it."

Braelyn played with a lock of her hair in apprehension. "I have to… I can't let the threat of Grima continue to linger." She let go of the lock of hair, which fell to her shoulder. "When the time comes, I want you to help me get to Grima. Don't let Chrom near her; he would never let me do this."

Stahl's grip tightened on his hips. "You're asking an awful lot of me."

She bit her lip as she walked up to her husband. Without a doubt, he was upset at her request. Gently, she laid her head on his back, her eyes closed. Gods, she loved him… and that was reason enough. "I need you to do this."

"Brae… this is not an easy decision…"

"I know, but if you can't, I'll ask someone else. I can't let anyone suffer, and that's what I'll be doing to future generations if I let Chrom deliver the final blow."

This struck Stahl hard. "But what about your friends? Morgan? …Me?" He turned around and looked into her eyes. "What about our pain?" Braelyn made a faint gasp when she saw tears in his eyes. "…I can't lose you…"

He closed his eyes and bowed his head as his tears began to flow. Braelyn had never seen him cry, and it broke her so. If she needed only one reason to do this, it was for her family. They had come so far and had loved so hard, and now… Never did she want to hurt him. Never did she want to make him cry. Softly, she reached and laced her fingers into his own, which made him open his eyes and look at her. A smile was on her face, which tore his heart in two. Always, from day one, she had been so brave and selfless. Even now, she did this for everyone, for people she had never met or would ever meet. Her big brown eyes held the utmost love for him as they gazed into his own eyes.

"Oh, Stahl, please? You gave me something to believe in almost three years ago. Let me give everyone something to believe in…" She gave his hand a light squeeze. "Let me give them a future."

Without another word spoken, Stahl simply held her in his arms. That night, they did not make love; they purely lay in each other's arms until the sun arose the next morning. Quietly, they prepared for the upcoming battle along with the rest of the Shepherds. Before setting out to Grima, Stahl told Braelyn he loved her.

The future seemed so certain… and uncertain now.


	4. To Heal a Broken Spirit

The sky was sinister and portentous as the Shepherds fought on top the fell dragon's back. Lightning struck all around them, and the wind made it difficult for them to stay on their feet. Morgan, now the assassin class, fought with Nah by his side. He had lost sight of his mother and father, but was certain that they were well. Chrom and Sully were making efforts to reach Grima to strike him down, but to little avail. The enemies were numerous and were strong, and just as it seemed they had cleared a path, more would appear.

This did not hinder Stahl and Braelyn, however. On the back of his horse, the two rose and slashed through the enemies, despite the wounds they received. In little time, they reached Grima, who cast a spell which knocked them off Stahl's horse and rendered the creature unconscious. Although he was worried about his beloved horse, Stahl knew that those concerns would have to wait until the battle was over. He and Braelyn rose to their feet to face Grima head-on. Not only did they have to handle her attacks, but the fell dragon's as well. Her magical attacks were potent, and it was certain that avoiding the fell dragon's teeth was a priority. Evasive maneuvers and precision in their attacks helped them in their efforts. Tired and worn, they, along with the Shepherds, fought with all their might.

Stahl charged at Grima to turn her attention on him. She was weakened now, and perhaps this would give Braelyn her chance to finish her off. His strategy worked; Grima fired a spell at him, which he was unable to dodge due to its spread. Knocked off his feet, he was unable to get back up, but while Grima continued to press the spell on him, Braelyn ran up behind her and slashed her back. With a cry, she collapsed to a knee, and the enemies stopped fighting. This made the Shepherds look to see Stahl on the ground and Braelyn behind a kneeling Grima. She walked around to face Grima, whom winced in pain.

"Grima, this is over!" Braelyn snarled.

"No! Braelyn, don't!" Chrom yelled as he sprinted her way.

"Mother, stop!" Morgan panicked as he chased off after Chrom, Nah following.

"You wouldn't. You'll die, too!" Grima moaned.

"I know," Braelyn nodded, "but I'm not afraid. Everyone will be given a future worth having." She glanced at Stahl, whom struggled to get up after Grima's powerful attack. She then raised her sword. "A future without the likes of you."

She pierced Grima's heart with the blade, and there was a burst of red light that exploded from her. The fell dragon shook violently, which made everyone fall to their knees. Grima screamed in pain, and Braelyn made a sharp cry. The wind, despite already being strong, increased as static charges ignited all around. The enemies combusted into flames, putting everyone in danger. Stahl propped up on one elbow and looked at his wife, whom stood there, her arms down at her side and a faint smile on her face. Never before had he felt so helpless as he watched his wife sacrifice herself. Memories of times they had shared filled his mind… When they first met. When they first fought side by side on the battlefield. Their first kiss, their first tender embrace… the first time they made love. Even the bad times, when they had been there for each other had meant so much to him. He did not want this, but his wife was so brave and altruistic…

Morgan looked up at his mother, his eyes full of tears and wide in shock.

"NO! MOTHER!" he screamed as Chrom and Nah held him back.

Moments later, Grima fell over dead, and the fell dragon crashed to the ground. The Shepherds, spent and wounded, climbed off the beast, helping each other. They noticed that Braelyn had begun to fade away. The setting sun shone brilliantly now that the dark clouds had lifted when Grima was vanquished. Kellam helped Stahl to his feet and to Braelyn, who continued to fade away. Despite the fact that they had saved countless lives and ascertained their future, the Shepherds still felt as though they had failed. The one person who had done so much for them, regardless of being a total stranger with no ties to anyone when it all began, was now going to vanish. Morgan's tears rolled down his face as Nah held his hand; again, Morgan would have to tell his mother farewell. Braelyn looked back at them with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you so much," she spoke quietly. "…For everything."

With those simple words, she disappeared. Even though he knew this would happen, Stahl still felt so empty that it hurt to be alive. His physical wounds meant nothing to him in terms of the heartache he felt. The night before, she had told him that he gave her something to believe in; she had given him something to believe in as well. The three years they had spent as husband and wife were the happiest he had ever lived. And now, she was gone. Then, he and the Shepherds recalled Naga's words: if their bonds of friendship and love were strong enough, there was a chance that she could return. With this hope, regardless of how small, they pressed onward. Chrom and Lissa vowed to never stop looking for her; Sully and Donnel gladly agreed to venture with them in efforts to find their friend. The rest of the Shepherds decided to help as well when they had the chance. Stahl went back to Ylisse with Frederick and Sumia to train new recruits. While out on missions, Stahl would look for any signs of his wife's return.

Months passed, and soon it was a year without any sign of Braelyn's whereabouts. Yet, no one gave up hope. Stahl missed her ever so much, but he kept a smile on his face nonetheless. He continued to train new recruits alongside Frederick, and fight as well. His skills had not faltered in the least amount, but he held back when teaching. Sometimes, after a long day, he would go to the tavern and have a drink or two, but never so much that he was drunk. Frederick would sometimes accompany him. On one of these occasions, Frederick noticed that one of the new recruits had shown up at the tavern, and that she had her eye on Stahl. Frederick knew that Stahl would never even consider it, but he knew that it was also none of his business. After a couple of drinks, Frederick excused himself to go home to Sumia and their newborn Cynthia. Immediately after he left, the recruit walked up and smiled at Stahl.

"Care if I sit beside you?" she asked. "There is nowhere else to sit."

Stahl glanced around to see that she was indeed telling the truth, so he smiled back and nodded. She sat beside him and asked for a drink. Once the bartender gave it to her, she started to talk.

"So, what are you doing here by yourself, Stahl?" she asked.

"Oh, I was with Captain Frederick, but he just now left," Stahl answered.

"The captain was here? I can't imagine him being in a place like this. How is his family?"

"They are good."

"That's good," she spoke. "My name is Lily. Just in case you forgot with all the new recruits you have."

Stahl made a slight laugh. "I have a fairly decent memory. I remembered."

Lily smiled warmly at him. "You have a great smile, you know."

This confused Stahl. "Er, what?"

"Nothing," Lily sighed as she shook her head. "Would you like another drink?"

"Thanks, but I'll have to decline," Stahl politely rejected. "I have had enough for the night."

Lily nodded. "Understandable. Maybe next time."

Stahl smiled as he stood up and walked out of the tavern. The night was cloudy, with the smell of incoming rain in the air. There was a slight chill in the air that sent a shiver down Stahl's spine. When he reached his home, though, there was no warmth there, either. For a year, he had lived in this home alone. Morgan and Nah would come to visit from time to time, but that only chased away the loneliness momentarily. Now, he barely stayed in the home unless it was to shower and sleep. He kept it clean and orderly for when Braelyn would return, but it did not feel like home anymore. After a shower, he put on his slacks to which he had to tighten the strings on… again. While he was still muscular, he had lost much weight over the past year from grief and worry. He had yet to really look at himself in the mirror, but Frederick and Sumia were often asking about his wellbeing and trying to get him to eat and sleep more.

It was another sleepless night for him.

The next night, after training with the new recruits all day, he decided to walk on home instead of going to the tavern. As he passed the tavern, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. When he turned, he saw Lily walking up to him, a grin on her face.

"Hello, Stahl," she greeted.

"Evening," Stahl nodded.

"Not going to the tavern tonight, I take it?" she asked.

"I only go maybe once or twice a week."

"Ah. Well, I'm going for a walk. It's a nice night out- not like last night, where it rained and was chilly. Would you like to join me?"

"Uh, well-"

"Come on," she laughed as she grabbed Stahl's hand. "Just for a little while."

For a couple of hours, the two walked around the capital, talking about random things and laughing. Stahl had forgotten what it was like to laugh, and it felt weird to him. Lily was happy that she could make him laugh. It was no mystery to her that he was depressed about something, but she had no idea what. Also, when they were out on missions or on patrols, it was always as if he were searching for something. No one had bothered to ask, for they knew it was none of their business. Yet, tonight, she wanted to know.

"Stahl," she spoke, "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

She fidgeted in her shoes. "…What has made you so forlorn? Other members of the guard have spoken of your lightheartedness and how your smile would cheer up anyone, but you seem as if you're lost."

Stahl looked away from Lily and down to the ground. "I am not doing a sufficient job in hiding it, am I?"

"I'm afraid not," Lily answered.

For a moment, he was quiet. "…I am looking for someone I lost a year ago."

Lily jerked, her eyes wide. "So that is why we are often out on patrols," she realized. Stahl nodded. "Have you had any luck?"

"Not at all," he replied. "Thank you for telling me of my state around the soldiers. I'll be certain to rectify this."

A warm smile spread across Lily's face. "You're welcome."

After this night, Stahl and Lily were often seen training together and walking around the capital, both with smiles on their faces. For Frederick, this was a vast change, and it took him by surprise; however, when he watched the two of them, he purely saw that Stahl was just happy to have made a new friend, while Lily's motives were… different. Stahl had just needed someone to talk to, to get his mind away from it all, and someone out of the Shepherds was what he needed. To be honest, Lily was an attractive woman. She had long, blonde hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to hold a peculiar innocence to them. It was also plain to Frederick that Stahl had no idea that Lily was attracted to him. He wanted to discuss this with Stahl, but was not sure how to go about it. The more time the two spent together, it would be inevitable for Lily to get the wrong idea… or perhaps, she already had.

One night, after walking around town, Stahl decided to talk Lily home since it was late. When they reached her door, she turned and smiled at Stahl.

"You could come inside and get something to drink or eat, if you'd like. You're so skinny…" she spoke.

"Oh, I'm fine. My house is not that far from here, so I should be all right until I get there. Thank you for the offer," Stahl said.

"You seem so tired, though. You could sleep here. Maybe you would actually sleep," Lily suggested in a second attempt.

"I'll be all right." Once he said this, he noticed that Lily had a disappointed look on her face, which confused him. "Lily? What's the matter?"

"Don't you like me, Stahl?"

Stahl raised an eyebrow, more confused. "What? Of course I do. We're friends, right?"

Lily looked down at the ground and clenched her fists, her eyes full of tears. "Friends?.. Stahl… That's not…"

Still clueless, Stahl simply asked, "Then what is it?"

Before Stahl could grasp what was going on, Lily stepped to him, leaned up on her tiptoes, and kissed him. This stunned Stahl completely; he had never seen it coming. Braelyn was the only woman who had ever given him a chance, and now, here was Lily. She stood before him, tears rolling down her cheeks and a sad smile on her face.

"Sumia told me… about Braelyn," she whimpered. "It's been over a year, Stahl… and yet… you still have hope and love her." She wrung her hands together. "Guess I never had a chance, huh?"

With a sigh, Stahl placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lily… I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know…"

Lily made a soft giggle. "Sumia told me you wouldn't have. She did say you could be rather dense."

Stahl laughed. "Well, excuse me for having no experience with women other than my wife."

Lily, despite her tears, laughed along with Stahl. "You know… she's lucky to have a husband as remarkable as you. I really hope she comes back, Stahl."

Stahl smiled warmly at her. "Will you be all right?"

Lily winked at him. "I had the best trainer in the guards. I'll be fine." She took a step back and opened the door to her house. "I'm sorry for all this."

"Don't be," Stahl shook his head as she entered her house and closed the door behind her. He stood there for a moment in the quiescence of the night before returning to his home, where the silence would linger for an unknown number ofdays.


	5. A Requited Wish

Lily was not the only person to have taken an interest in Stahl. Still as clueless as ever, Stahl would miss their hints, only to have Sumia or Frederick to inform the person that Stahl was not "on the market". Chrom and Lissa, along with their spouses Donnel and Sully, still traipsed all over the land in search for their lost ally, and when Stahl got the chance to go, he would. Day by day, a tiny bit of his soul renewed, and this was a relief to his friends and his students. It worried them that he still was not sleeping or eating quite right, and that was so different than the Stahl they knew before, who would sleep in and eat all day. They even thought that perhaps he was becoming ill from this, and they hoped that it was not so. Henry even offered to cast a curse on Stahl to help him sleep, but Olivia and Stahl would not hear of it since it required animal sacrifice. No one gave up hope for Braelyn, even when it seemed as if she would never return.

One afternoon, in the twilight hours, Frederick noticed that Stahl was missing from the barracks. He excused himself, and searched for him until he found him outside Ylisse, in the field where he first fought with Braelyn by his side. The land had a surreal orange glow as the setting sun beamed. A slight breeze moved the leaves of the trees, and the temperature declined with each moment. Frederick walked up behind Stahl, and for a time said nothing.

"Stahl?" he called. "You all right?"

"Hmm?"

"You sort of disappeared from the barracks. The students were concerned," Frederick spoke.

"Were they? I'll go apologize to them in a moment."

Frederick exhaled sadly. "Stahl… you don't have to suffer alone."

"Beg your pardon?"

"We know you hurt. You do not have to hold it all in and smile when you are sad."

Stahl shook his head. "I've caused you all to worry. I'm sorry about that."

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying, if you need to talk, we are here."

Silence filled the area for a minute or two.

"…Think she will come back?" Stahl quietly asked.

Frederick smiled sadly. "I believe she will."

Stahl smiled as well. "So do I."

"When she does… there is a chance she won't be the same, Stahl."

"I know this."

"You need to prepare. We found her without her remembering anything. What if this occurs again?"

Frederick half expected Stahl to be upset about this question, but instead, Stahl simply smiled and looked at the setting sun. "It would be just like last time. We would start talking, and soon, we would become friends. I would spend as much time as she would allow me day after day until she found herself in love with me again. Even if she never recovered her memories of our days before, I would try my best to give her a reason to fall in love with me. Whatever reason she fell in love with me for last time, I'll never know, but I would not give up."

"…You would really do this for me, Stahl?"

The voice he heard… the voice he had not heard in so long… echoed in his head as he turned around, a stunned look on his face. Beside Frederick, and with Chrom and Sully, and Lissa and Donnel behind her, stood the one person he had searched and missed for such a long time. All noise seemed to mute, and everything else faded away as he stared at her, unable to breathe or move. Her smile and eyes held the utmost joy, kindness, and love in them as she made her way over to her husband. She stopped in front of him and reached up with her hand, which she gently placed as his face. Finally, breath reentered his lungs as he reached up and took the hand that was on his cheek into his own hand.

"I'm back," she spoke.

Stahl smiled warmly at her, and it was true for it touched his eyes. "You're home now." He then wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. Gods, he had almost forgotten what it felt like to have her in his arms. "…I have missed you so."

Braelyn closed her eyes as she leaned into his body. She did not say another word. There are times when no words spoken say everything needed and wanted to be said. After a moment of this, Stahl released her and thanked Chrom and Sully, and Donnel and Lissa for finding her and bringing her back to him. He would never be able to thank them enough for doing so.

At home that night, Stahl prepared dinner while Braelyn took a shower. It was different, fixing food for two. In fact, it was different that he was fixing food at all. He finished preparing the food just as Braelyn dressed and walked into the kitchen. The air was slightly awkward for them; how does someone simply return to the life they had after being gone for a year? Silently, she gathered two plates and silverware for her and Stahl to use and sat them on the table. When this was done, she took a glance around the house to see that nothing had changed; Stahl had kept it the way it was before they left for the war. She noticed that Stahl had lost masses of weight, and this scared her so. The Stahl she married loved to eat, and quite frequently, too. He stood before her, very thin but still muscular; however, he had even started to lose muscle tone. Under his eyes was dark due to lack of sleep as well. He noticed that she was eyeing him, so he turn and gave her his normal, gentle smile.

"Supper is ready," he spoke. "I bet you are hungry, huh?"

Braelyn put her hand on her stomach, which growled. "You fixed bear, didn't you? I can smell it."

This caused Stahl to release a chuckle. "That answers my question. Come, sit with me."

Braelyn smiled back at her husband and sat down beside him at the table. For a brief time, they ate in silence until she asked Stahl what he had done while she was "away". He shrugged and replied that he had not done much, but she did not believe so and prompted him to tell her more; she had missed moments like this.

"Well, I joined Frederick in training new recruits. Became a teacher," he claimed.

"Really? Stahl, that's great," she smiled.

"I suppose so," Stahl meekly agreed, his cheeks reddened. He laughed faintly, which made her wonder as to what made him do so.

"What are you laughing at?"

"One of my students developed a crush on me," he answered. "It was odd. I was so used to only you wanting anything to do with me, and the moment I come back to Ylisse, a woman claims her love for me."

Braelyn gripped her glass harder. "Oh? What happened?"

Stahl took a drink of water. "I feel sort of bad. I had no idea of her feelings toward me- mistook them for just friendship. When she kissed me, it threw me for a loop."

The glass now shook in Braelyn's hand. "She kissed you?"

"Yes. I declined her offer, of course. She said you were lucky, but I'm not entirely sure of what she meant by that." Stahl stood up and started to take his plate with him; Braelyn noticed that he had barely touched his food.

"S-Stahl."

"Hmm?"

When he turned, he was stunned to see her head bowed and her shoulders shook. Whimpers escaped her lips, and it became clear to him that she was crying. This startled him, and he quickly put his plate down and made his way to her side. He called out to her and put his hand on her shoulder in effort to calm her, but she continued to weep. For whatever reason she wept was unknown to him, and he only wanted to help dissolve her tears. With his hand, he tilted her chin up to where he could look into her eyes then wiped some of her tears away with his thumb. At this act of kindness and love, she sobbed harder and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Whatever for?"

"I have caused your heart to ache so… You waited for me for so long… never knowing if I would really return… Chrom and Donnel warned me that you were not healthy, and now that I see… Stahl, I'm sorry."

"Braelyn, slow down. Take deep breaths," Stahl soothed as he rubbed her back. "It's all right."

"No, it's not all right! Stahl, you don't eat. You don't sleep. And yet, you've always kept a smile on your face for others. You should have let that girl love you. You should have gone with her. It's what you deserve."

At this, Stahl put a finger on her lips, which silenced her. Soft sobs continue to escape her lips as he looked at her with eyes full of compassion and love. "No more of that. I deserve no one. I wanted you to return to me, and if I had to wait an entire lifetime- even if we had never met again- I would have done so." He then took her hands into his own. Her tears stopped flowing as she stared at their intertwined hands. "I love you. The fact that you returned to me after all this time… means more than you could ever know."

He then leaned in and kissed her forehead. She calmed down, and he urged her to eat more. He reassured her that his appetite would return in time. That night, they fell asleep side by side, her head rested on his chest. It was the best sleep he had had in a long time. When the morning came, he overslept, much to Frederick's amusement and happiness; Stahl was already starting to return to his former self. Frederick then informed Stahl that he could take a couple of days off so that he and Braelyn could catch up and return to their lives as normal. Once Morgan heard word that his mother had returned, he and Nah made their way to Ylisse, where there was a tearful reunion as Morgan and his mother embraced. Little by little, Stahl began to return to his old self, much to everyone's delight. His appetite grew, and soon, he and Donnel were out hunting for game together so that they could uphold their homes.

One evening, Stahl returned home just in time to see Braelyn returning as well from Chrom's castle. She had resumed her life as his advisor. They ate dinner together, and Stahl then went to bathe first. Braelyn sat at the table and read on battle tactics when she heard Stahl call her name. At this, she walked to the bathroom door and cracked it open slightly.

"Yes?"

"We are out of towels in here," he spoke.

"Oh," she murmured. "Need me to bring you one from the cupboard?"

"If you don't mind."

She did as he asked and brought him a towel. It had been some time since she had seen her husband that way, and it made her cheeks turn crimson as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Thanks."

"Y-you're welcome," she stammered. Her embarrassment confused him slightly.

"Are… are you embarrassed of me?" he questioned.

"What? No, of course not," she replied honestly. "It's just… it's been a long time, and I… you know…"

Stahl blinked, stunned. She _wanted_ him. He thought that she would need some time to get reacquainted with everything, and that he should not push her or ask her until he was certain she was ready. Yet, here she was in front of him, red-faced and timid like she was on their wedding night. With one step, he reached her and took her hands into his.

"You sure about this?"

A laugh escaped her lips. "You can be so dense sometimes, Stahl. You are my husband, the man I love. Yes, I am sure."

Stahl smiled at her. "That's all I need."

He then leaned in and kissed her gently as his arms slid down to her waist. Her arms reached up around his neck and pulled him closer to her- his warmth seeped into her skin. While he had gained some of his weight back, he was still very thin; however, she was nonetheless happy that he had returned to his old self. A gasp filled the air when his lips trailed away from hers and down her neck to her collar bone. He placed gentle, loving kisses on her neck while he gathered bunches of her slack-wear in his hands. Soon, he lifted it over her head and let it fall from his hands. At this, her hands fiddled with the towel and untied it, where it continued to fall to the floor. Now both completely unclothed, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he laid her on it. Both of their cheeks had crimson tints to them. He reached up and untied her ponytail to let her long locks fall past her shoulders. His lips glided down to her neck, her chest, and her stomach, a small moan escaping her own. He took her hand into one of his and looked up at her.

"I am going to kiss… every inch of you…" he whispered. "You are right. It has been too long."

He continued, taking it slow and making sure to be passionate. Too long… he did not want to rush any of it. Nor did he want to hurt her. Her nails dug into his back, and his name was filled the air. Gods, they had missed it so. To hear the other moan and sigh and say their name… to feel their bodies as one… it was almost too much. Hours passed, and time and time again, her release was granted and love was shared. All at once, she clenched his hands and cried out his name, and it sent him over the edge. Breathless, drench in sweat, and spent, he made sure not to put his whole weight on her as he leaned his forehead on hers, their eyes closed as they tried to catch their breaths. He then laid down beside her, and she rested her head on his chest. Exhausted, it was not too long before they were almost asleep.

"Stahl…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Groggily, he tenderly gave her a squeeze, giving her a wordless "I love you, too". Then, they both fell asleep.

Life returned to normal. Soon, it was almost as if the time Braelyn had spent away had never occurred at all. The others started having children, and even Donnel and Lissa found that she was with child. Others also decided to wait a little more before having children. Frederick would often talk about Sumia and little Cynthia, and it made Stahl happy to see Frederick with a wide smile on his face. Time continued to press on, and he and Braelyn lived blissfully with each other.

One afternoon, during a training session with one of his students, Stahl heard Frederick call his name. When he looked, he was surprised to see Braelyn there. During the day, she was so busy helping Chrom while he was at the barracks, so they did not see each other until the evening. He made his way over to her, concerned that something was wrong. However, she simply smiled at him.

"Nothing is wrong, Stahl."

Stahl exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods. So, why are you here?"

"Well, I have some news to tell you. It's about a baby."

Stahl raised an eyebrow. "Did Donnel and Lissa have their baby? Wait, no, it's too early."

She laughed. "Indeed, it's too early for their baby to be born. They still have three months yet."

"Hmm… Who else is having a baby? Oh, what about Gaius and Panne? No? Lonq'u and Cherche? Wait, they already had Gerome. I give up."

Braelyn held her hand on her stomach. "Well, you see… we're the ones going to have a baby."

Stahl's eyes widened as he looked at his wife. The look in her eyes was enough to tell him that it was the truth. A smile spread across his face as he chuckled and threw his arms around her. Frederick and the students let out cheers and applauded while the two embraced.


	6. Vanishing Grace

"So, you two are finally starting a family of your own?" Chrom smiled at Braelyn and Stahl as he watched little Lucina run down the hall. Sully walked up with infant Kjelle in her arms; two babies later, and she still looked great. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, Chrom," Stahl grinned nervously. "We're really excited as well."

"Have you told Morgan?" Sully questioned.

"Not yet. We're sort of… worried about that," Braelyn replied, hesitance in her voice.

Worried, they were. Morgan had been so happy to finally get his family back those several years ago. While he had no memory of his father, he gladly made new ones with the family he had lost. Telling him would be no easy task, and they feared that he would weep bitter tears and resent them; once their child had been born, it could possibly mean the end of their relationship.

"Lucina, be careful!" Chrom warned. No sooner had he said those words did she fall flat on her face. Concerned for his daughter, Chrom made his way to her, picked her up off the floor, and examined her. One tear was in her eye, but she sniffed, pouted her lip, then quickly changed the pout to a smile before Chrom placed her little feet back on the floor, where she resumed running. He made a chuckle; his elder daughter was a stout little thing, that was for sure. Eyes on her, he began to speak.

"You can still see him, you know. We still see Lucina and Kjelle… just not with our little ones around," he affirmed. "But, with the both of them married, it made things easier when we told them. Gerome and Lucina, Kjelle and Laurent- I'm sure they'll start having children soon one day. Nah and Morgan are happy with each other; she'll be there for him once you tell him."

Stahl and Braelyn hoped Chrom was right. They chose to tell Morgan his next visit, which was to be two days from then. Two days later, they revealed the news to their future son, whom at first seemed slightly upset. Yet, he smiled his usual smile and held his wife's hand. He reassured them that they would still see each other, just not when their child was around. While he was upset that he would never get to meet the child, he was nonetheless thrilled for his parents.

Months passed, and it wasn't long before Braelyn's stomach was extended in the late months of pregnancy. Stahl was amazing; he had been there for her through it all- morning sickness, mood swings, weird and intense cravings- without once complaining. Donnel gave Stahl advice, and Lissa gave Braelyn advice about what to expect; Owain was just a few months old himself. It was strange, seeing their friends have children or learn that they were expecting, but it was also so exciting for everyone. One day, while walking home with Braelyn, they passed Ricken on his way to the castle.

"Ricken! Good to see you!" Braelyn smiled as Stahl shook his hand.

Ricken had changed so much in the past two years. While he had been so young and small when he first had joined the Shepherds, he was now almost a full-grown man. Around eighteen or nineteen years of age, he stood around the same height as Stahl, was thin but muscular, and had become handsome. He smiled at his two friends.

"Where have you been?" Stahl asked.

"Studying abroad. Chrom felt as if I could learn more by doing so, so he recommended me to a school. Nowi went with me, of course. We just moved back here, and I'm on the way to speak to Chrom about perhaps taking me as maybe an advisor- not a tactician like you, Braelyn, an _advisor_," Ricken informed them. He looked Braelyn over and laughed. "Wow, Braelyn. When Chrom wrote me last, he said you were expecting. He wasn't joking. How much longer do you have?"

"Not that much," Braelyn giggled. "A month?"

"That's right," Stahl nodded.

"Nowi will be thrilled," Ricken beamed. "We just found out she's going to have a baby, as well."

"Ricken, that's great!" Stahl laughed as he gave Ricken a playful punch.

"We're excited. But…" Ricken looked down at the ground, and they could see worry was in his eyes. "I… I can't help but be concerned, you know? She has such a small frame… This baby could really take it out of her."

Stahl's eyes widened, and he was unsure on what to say. Braelyn wrapped her arm around Ricken and gave him a reassuring hug. "Hey, don't worry. She's a tough girl. She survived in the future and had Nah. She can do it in this time, too."

With those comforting words, Ricken perked up and smiled at them. "You're right. Thanks, you two. Well, I'd better get going. See you around!"

"See you, Ricken."

"And good luck!" Stahl called.

Once they returned home, Stahl helped Braelyn take care of things around the home and had her relax for the night. Her ankles were swollen from walking around with the extra weight, so he massaged them as she read some text. Quietly, he watched her; what Ricken had said made Stahl think. What if something happened to Braelyn? Again? What if he lost her or the baby? The future was always changing, but he never really gave it thought until now. Everything had seemed so certain, but childbirth was no easy task for any woman. He knew that at times, they would literally face death in the birthing process, and that terrified him. Braelyn noticed that he had been staring at her for a while, so she closed her book and looked at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Stahl lied; he did not want to startle her with his morbid thoughts. Yet, she knew exactly what was on his mind.

"Ricken and Nowi will be fine, Stahl. …And so will I," she reassured with a smile. "I won't let anything happen to me or the baby."

Stahl continued to massage her ankles. "You're really strong, you know that? You know what you face, but you don't have a smidge of fear in your voice."

"I know that I have you to help me through this," Braelyn stated. "I'll also need your help after I have the baby."

"Of course," Stahl nodded. "I'll feed him and change-"

"I mean, look at all this weight I've gained, pigging out and stuff. I'll need you to help me lose it," Braelyn interrupted with a wink.

Stahl laughed heartily. "I'll do my best."

Much to Stahl's relief, their son was born one month later, healthy and happy. Naturally, they named him Morgan. Even when he came out of the womb, he had a head-full of hair that matched Stahl's hair color and messiness. Braelyn laughed and hoped that his hair would straighten out over time. Their lives changed completely with Morgan's birth, and at first, it was difficult, and they had their petty arguments and fights. Lack of sleep, love-making, and alone time was certainly hard to get over, but Morgan gave them reasons to laugh and find happiness. Several months passed, and Ricken and Nowi had Nah without much complication; Ricken was amazed at how strong Nowi had been through it all.

Time passed. In a blink of an eye, three years had passed.

Many of the Shepherds had more children other than the ones the "future" had shown them. In fact, Braelyn and Stahl had a little girl whom they named Analae, and she favored Stahl greatly. Morgan was thrilled to be a big brother, and he prided himself the task of watching his little sister. Morgan also enjoyed playing with Nah, who was about his age. When Stahl and Braelyn told their future son and daughter-in-law this, they laughed and joked that they smelled love brewing in the future. The future children and their spouses also began to have children of their own, granting further happiness for the days to come.

However, one day, the soldiers received word of bandits attacking a nearby village. This was not an uncommon event, but Braelyn still worried about her husband, who readied himself to fight. She wanted to go with him, but her duties belonged with the children, who needed at least one parent home with them. Out at the stable, Stahl started to mount his horse when he felt his wife's hand on his back.

"Stahl… be… be careful, okay?" she stammered.

"I won't let them lay a finger on me," Stahl nodded. "I'll come back, I promise."

Braelyn smiled meekly at him. "Give them hell."

"You got it," Stahl smirked as he mounted his horse. She watched him as he rode off to meet the soldiers and Frederick for the charge.

They had been prepared for battle, but not the large masses that were ahead of them. Ricken and Henry battled side by side as best friends. Donnel fought by Kellam's and Stahl's sides. Gaius, Virion, Frederick, Chrom, Gregor, Vaike, Libra, and Lonq'u all fought while their wives waited patiently and prayed for their safe returns, as well as the rest of the soldiers. They watched out for each other and fought valiantly.

In the midst of the battle, Stahl saw that Gaius' backside was open, and that a bandit on his horse was rushing in to strike. Quickly, Stahl ran to Gaius, who heard a grunt behind him. When Gaius turned, he saw that Stahl had killed the bandit, who fell off his horse and onto the ground. With a nod of gratitude, Gaius and Stahl pressed on. It took time, but the bandits were soon vanquished and the village saved. Chrom talked to the village mayor, whom expressed his thanks by offering his staff. With a humble smile, Chrom denied the staff and urged the mayor to keep it.

Soldiers had managed to keep their lives, but there were injuries, as to be expected. Back in Ylisse, healers were on standby (even Lissa and Maribelle were ready). As the Shepherds readied to move out, they noticed that something was wrong with Stahl. His face had turned pale, and he had beads of sweat on his forehead. Frederick rode to him, concerned for his friend and pupil.

"Stahl? Are you all right?"

"Yes."

Frederick raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain?"

"I'm… just a little weary, is all."

"All right. When we get back, you should get some rest."

Stahl nodded. "I'll do that, Frederick."

Just as Frederick turned his horse, he heard a thud behind him and Donnel call out Stahl's name. When he turned back around, Stahl was lying on the ground, obviously wounded and in pain. Stahl's horse had ran off slightly due his fall startling it. Frederick dismounted his horse and kneeled beside Stahl to see a wound on his side, and upon further inspection, noticed that Stahl had been impaled.

"No," Frederick breathed. "No, no, no, no."

Donnel and Kellam looked at Stahl, their eyes full of worry. Out in the distance, they heard a bugle horn blow. They looked off to the horizon to see a small patch of reinforcements for the bandits they had just killed while protecting the village. "This is bad…" Kellam whispered. "We have to get him back, now. He can't make it in another fight, let alone if we linger."

"I'll tell everyone to head out. If we leave, that small force will follow us, and we'll fight them away from the village," Frederick strategized. "Donnel, can you escort Stahl back to Ylisse? It's not that far from here."

"You got it," Donnel nodded. He bent down and put Stahl's arm around his shoulder to help him up.

Stahl shook his head, took his arm out of Donnel's grasp, and tried to get back up. He was not going to let anyone get hurt because of his mistake. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I'm trying to help ya. Now, come on," Donnel spoke as he again put Stahl's arm around his shoulder and hoisted him to his feet. "We gotta find yer horse."

Stahl knew his horse had run when he fell. He made a loud whistle in efforts to call her, but she did not come. Senses in overload, plus hazy from blood loss, Stahl watched as the Shepherds rode off toward the bandits to fight them away from the village. Donnel knew that the bandits would see him and Stahl as stragglers and try to kill them, so they were pressed for time. Stahl knew this, too.

"S-stop," he muttered. "Donnel, let me go. I'm fine."

"I ain't goin' anywhere," Donnel argued.

"I said I'm fine!" Stahl yelled as he jerked himself out of Donnel's grasp. He staggered, but used his spear as support. Frustrated, Donnel looked down at Stahl.

"Yer not fine, Stahl! Yer hurt real bad!"

"I can make it."

"Can ya walk?"

"Y-yeah…" Stahl stammered. He hesitated a moment, but that was long enough for Donnel.

"Then walk!" Donnel yelled. "Them bandits ain't gonna wait!"

Stahl staggered and stumbled around, Donnel all the while by his side. As one last attempt, Stahl whistled as loud as he could for his horse, who luckily heard it and began to run to his master's side. Donnel then hoisted Stahl up on his horse, mounted the horse himself, and took off toward Ylisse. Once at the gate, Donnel exhaled a sigh of relief, happy that they were out of harm's way. The horse took one step, but he felt Stahl slumping over. Before he could catch him, Stahl, unconscious, fell off his horse and onto the ground.

"No! No, no, no," Donnel breathed as he jumped down and kneeled next to Stahl. "Hey, come on. We're right here! Just hang on a li'l longer." He gently shook Stahl, whom did not open his eyes. "Stahl, no! Stahl!" Donnel tried to pull Stahl up, but he was now completely "dead weight", and he was unable to do so. He looked around, a slight feeling of panic washing over him. "Stahl, what should I do? I can't just…" He swallowed hard and glanced around him again, hoping someone was there to help; alas, no one was. With hesitance, he made his decision. "I'll be back right fast, okay? I'll get ya some help."

Braelyn sat by her husband's side, her hand in his, tears in her eyes. Maribelle and Lissa had done all they could, but the rest was in Stahl's hands. In remembrance of last time, Braelyn had hoped that it was just a small wound and that he would bounce back quickly. She thanked Donnel for bringing him back, and she knew that Stahl had probably given him a hard time in hopes that he would leave him as to not be harmed himself. The rest of the Shepherds had fought off the bandits, and save minor injuries returned home fine. Maribelle and Lissa tended to their wounds, and when they finished that, the Shepherds checked on Stahl's status.

Lissa held Braelyn's hand. "If he makes it through the night, the worst is over. Once his fever breaks, he should be all right."

Braelyn turned her attention back over to her husband. "Did you hear that, Stahl? You should be fine." Lissa sighed sadly and walked away to leave Braelyn alone with Stahl. "Stahl, listen to me… You made a promise so many years ago. And you made the same promise to Morgan and Analae. Remember? You can't break that promise. Not now." She held Stahl's hand, and with the other pet it softly as she made a small sniff. "After everything we've been through… All I want is for us to be a happy family… to see our children grow up, find love, and have what we have. I want us to experience those things together. You and me. …Is that too much to ask?" She wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Don't go where I can't follow…"


End file.
